


post-its

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:</p>
<p>Sebastian would never admit it out loud but everyday, he looked forward to finding Blaine's little notes playfully hidden throughout their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-its

They have completely different schedules, he knew that this might happen the minute they decided to live together. But being with Blaine is much better than being without—not that Sebastian will ever admit that to anyone. Ever. Blaine has late hours at the hospital, he has rounds as he studies to become a nurse and no matter how hot his boyfriend looks in scrubs he misses him. Sebastian has classes during the day, court reviews in the afternoon—so half the time they’re just missing one another.

Blaine tumbles into bed half dead and incredibly cranky, making whines of protest as he snuggles against Sebastian’s body for twenty minutes before the other’s alarm goes off to get up. Sebastian comes through the front door fifteen minutes at dinner before Blaine leaves for rounds; quick enough sometimes for a blowjob other times just for a few kisses before he has to go.

Sometimes it’s fine. Other times it’s not nearly enough.

 

So Blaine started doing this thing where he leaves these little post-it notes around the apartment for Sebastian to find.

They start out small, mostly just little drawings of this stick figure in a bowtie doing ridiculous things to make Sebastian smile. All signed with xo Blaine.

The notes get more descriptive when he wakes up one time and Blaine isn’t there; he scrunches his nose and runs a hand through his messy hair, trying to figure out what time it is. He had come in late afternoon and went straight to bed, ready for a much needed nap. Blaine was there for part of it, lying in bed with him, stroking his back until he fell asleep.

Now he’s gone and there’s a pink post-it note where his boyfriend was. Sebastian groans and presses his nose into the pillow, picking up hints of Blaine’s shampoo. He picks up the note and waits for his eyes to adjust.

_Dinner is in the fridge, don’t burn the Tupperware please :) this is our last set xo Blaine_

He loves that he always signs his name to them, like Sebastian would easily be confused about these notes being from stranger breaking into their apartment to tell him dinner is in the fridge.

The next he finds a week later, on the kitchen counter. He frowns as he runs his finger over the edge of the post it, a water droplet at the edge, making the corner curl.

_I’m having a bad day ): wish our schedules didn’t suck xo Blaine_

Sebastian’s heart constricts in his chest as he wonders briefly if Blaine was crying when he wrote that post-it. He gets it. Sometimes when the days are rough all he wants to do is come home to _Blaine._ But their schedules make it almost impossible sometimes. He waits up, regardless of how late it is, for Blaine get home and holds him tightly in his arms when he starts crying and listens to his day. Determined to make it better.

The next is on a pile of laundry folded on top of their bed. He scrunches his nose at the note, already knowing without looking what this was about. There is a very specific reason why Sebastian tidies up their apartment and why Blaine washes the clothes.

_Please stop fucking shrinking my laundry, you ass! My ass can’t fit in my chinos as it is! (no xos because I’m mad at you) Blaine_

Sebastian snorts and may, or may not, take a pair of Blaine’s blue chinos and shoves them in the drier. Successfully shrinking them another half-size. When his boyfriend tries to climb into them…Sebastian attempts to help…and then peels them off along with his boxers to help with something else instead.

The notes sometimes vary between how tired Blaine is and how much time he has before he leaves for his rounds. They can range from intricate and thoughtful to messy and rushed. But he sort of loves all of them in a different way.

_You should wear a sweater today, it’s cold, I don’t want you to get sick xo Blaine_

_We should go on vacation, some place warm xo Blaine_

_Buy more chicken nuggets xo Blaine_

_I fucking hate your goddamn books, stop leaving them on the floor, I almost lost a leg tripping over one of them. No xs and os for you! Blaine_

_I was just kidding, I don’t hate them. xo Blaine_

_I’m in the shower, bring the new bottle of raspberry body lotion ;) xo Blaine_

_Being a nurse is hard ): I should practice by playing Doctor with you ;) xo Blaine_

_Most importantly, I love you. xo Blaine_ Those, he finds, are his favorite.

Sebastian won’t ever admit this out loud, but he’s sort of looks forward to Blaine’s post-it notes hidden around their apartment. So much so that he decides to leave a note of his own. Only one, craftily stuck to Blaine’s forehead so it’s the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

_I love you more. xoxo Sebastian (this note will self-destruct in five seconds)_

Blaine smiles about it the entire day.


End file.
